Khutulun
Khutulun 'is the warrior daughter of Kaidu and niece by marriage of Kublai Khan and the great-great granddaughter of ''Genghis Khan. She is promised to any man who can best her in a wrestling match, a task no man has succeeded at. Real-Life Khutulun Khutulun was born about 1260. By 1280, her father Kaidu became the most powerful ruler of Central Asia, reigning in the realms from western Mongolia to Oxus, and from the Central Siberian Plateau to India. Marco Polo described Khutulun as a superb warrior, one who could ride into enemy ranks and snatch a captive as easily as a hawk snatches a chicken. She assisted her father in many battles, particularly against the Yuan Dynasty of her cousin the Great Khan - Kublai (r. 1260-94). Khutulun insisted that any man who wished to marry her must defeat her in wrestling and forfeit horses to her if they lost. She gained 10,000 horses defeating prospective suitors. Khutulun's enemies alleged that she and her father had an incestuous relationship and that this explained her resolve not to marry. In order to protect him from these rumors, Khutulun decided to marry one of her father’s followers, without wrestling him. Sources vary about her husband's identity. Some chronicles say her husband was a handsome man who failed to assassinate her father and was taken prisoner; others refer to him as Kaidu's companion from the Choros clan. Rashid al-Din wrote that Khutulun fell in love with Ghazan, Mongol ruler in Persia. Of all Kaidu's children, Khutulun was the favorite, and the one from whom he most sought advice and political support. According to some accounts, he tried to name her as his successor to the khanate before he died in 1301. However, his choice was declined due to her male relatives. When Kaidu died, Khutulun guarded his tomb with the assistance of her brother Orus. She was challenged by her other brothers including Chapar Khan|Chapar and relative Duwa because she resisted their succession. She died in 1306 Appearance and Character Khutulun is a beautiful slim girl. Her hair is braided into various parts that goes down to her back but she puts it up into a bun at times. She's outgoing, confident yet disciplined and makes a goal best any man in a wrestling match. She is a nomadic princess as well as Kaidu's warrior daughter. In many of her appearances, she lacks the wardrobe of traditional mongolian dresses and is mostly seen wearing wrestling outfits, but during the events of Full Moon, she wears a white mongolian garb with a headdress. She is historically promised to marry any man who can beat her on the wrestling grounds in which she ends up being beaten by Byamba. She's smart and can easily beat the best of the best, using her fast speed and cunning wits. Season 1 She first appeared in Feast, where she was seen wrestling with men. Before the feast starts, she talks and flirts with Marco, and they subsequently wrestle and possibly have sex. It is unknown if she lost her virginity to Marco. Relationships '''Kaidu - Proud Father of Khutulun as out of 14 children he favored her the most. He always wants the best for her. Kaidu's cousin is Kublai Khan thus making him related to Genghis Khan. Marco- More of an experimental acquaintance at first. She teases and flirts with him, and ends up possibly engaging in sex during their first meeting. It doesn't seem like there's more to their relationship. Kokachin - With Kokachin, they seem to be more rivals than friends. Jingim - Prince and 1st son of Kublai. He is jealous of Khutulun due to her total bond of fatherly love, as he doesn't get any from his father. Eventually he is seen nodding at her in respect when she leaves the Ger without Byamba. Empress Chabi- The Empress has quite an admiration of Khutulun. Byamba- 2nd son or Bastard child of Kublai. He and Kutulun form an intense relationship and thus falling in love with each other. They wrestle and Byamba wins which is is now Khutulun's fiancee. Their love grows as the season progresses on. Kublai Khan - He respects Khutulun. Gallery Lost Crane 23.png Lost Crane 24.png Lost Crane 25.png Lost Crane 39.png Lost Crane 40.png Episode 9 Heirs 11.png Heirs 16.png Episode 10 The Fellowship 5.png The Fellowship 6.png The Fellowship 10.png The Fellowship 19.png Appearances Quotes Historical basis Gallery Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mongolian Category:Female